


乙姫, « Joyau lumineux »

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce jeune homme qui était tombé du ciel et venait de nulle part—enfin si, de la mer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Sarah ♥

  

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à apparaître lorsque Jongin enfila ses bottes et attrapa son sac. Un filet d'air s'insinua sous son T-shirt et il frissonna légèrement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. La journée s'annonçait chaude et magnifique, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher de rejoindre la plage.

Depuis sa [cabane](http://www.journaldutrek.com/upload/na/natura-cabana-ma-cabane-et-ma-plage-251/natura-cabana-ma-cabane-et-ma-plage-251.jpg) située au sommet d'une colline, il surplombait la mer. Il ne lui fallait que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la berge où il laissait sa barque pour aller pêcher tous les jours aux aurores. Jongin n'habitait pas ici toute l'année, encore étudiant et futur diplômé de littérature, il aimait venir se ressourcer près de la mer, là où vivaient ses grands-parents.

Il passait tous ses étés au village depuis son enfance, sa cabane appartenant à son grand-père qui était un ancien pêcheur de renom. Celui-ci ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Jongin était à ce point passionné par la pêche et aimait venir passer plusieurs semaines dans cette « vielle cabane défraichie».   

Jongin se contentait de rire et d'hausser les épaules. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il aimait tant cet endroit mais il s'y sentait bien, apaisé, et cela lui changeait de sa vie urbaine et monotone. Le jeune homme ne craignait pas la solitude et se plaisait à rêvasser sur le sable ou à lire lorsqu'il n'était pas sur l'eau.

Ses grands-parents passaient leurs journées à le surveiller lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais depuis qu'il était en âge de rester seul, ils lui avaient aménagé la cabane afin qu'il puisse y séjourner confortablement. Ainsi, Jongin vivait dans la cabane et ne se rendait au village que pour chercher des provisions et rassurer ses grands-parents.

Jongin s'étira en levant les bras au ciel, faisant craquer son dos, puis réajusta son sac sur ses épaules, attrapant sa canne à pêche au passage avant de descendre le chemin qui menait à la mer. Chantonnant pour lui-même, il trottina jusqu'au sable, soupirant de bonheur lorsque ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans le sable encore froid.

Avec la chaleur il était obligé de se lever tôt pour aller pêcher, car ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui d'être sur l'eau avec le soleil tapant. Jongin avait manqué d'attraper une insolation étant plus jeune, et ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience. De plus, personne ne vivait près de la plage à part lui et il serait difficile de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

Jongin était donc très prudent, ne pêchant que tôt le matin et lorsque les conditions étaient favorables. Il avait vérifié le coefficient des marées la veille, comme tous les jours, et celui-ci était parfait pour un petit tour en mer. Il espérait que les poissons seraient aussi au rendez-vous !

Apercevant sa barque de loin, il pressa le pas, puis déposa son sac ainsi que sa canne à l'intérieur de celle-ci lorsqu'il arriva devant. Il avait pris l'habitude de la pousser le plus haut possible sur le sable pour éviter que la mer ne l'emporte lors des gros coefficients. Ainsi, une fois les mains vides, il n'eut qu'à pousser la barque jusqu'à l'eau.

De là où il se trouvait il ne distinguait pas encore le bord de la mer, une petite dune de sable lui obstruant la vue.  Lorsqu'il passa la dune cependant, son regard tomba sur quelque chose gisant sur le sable. Stupéfait, il se stoppa net et fronça les sourcils, incapable de reconnaître la masse échouée sur le sable.

Quelque peu hésitant, il laissa sa barque là où elle se trouvait et s'avança vers le bord, lentement d'abord, puis plus rapidement lorsqu'il reconnut un corps humain. Celui-ci était à moitié échoué sur la rive, à moitié dans l'eau, et la première chose que fit Jongin fut de le tirer sur le sable. 

Se laissant tomber à genoux, il plaça son oreille sur le torse du jeune homme gisant inconscient sur le sable pour vérifier s'il était vivant. De faibles battements de cœur parvinrent à ses oreilles et Jongin soupira de soulagement, le tournant sur le côté et surélevant sa tête pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe.

Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, il ne paniqua pas, tapotant les joues de l'étranger pour tenter de le réveiller. Cependant il n'y parvint pas et commença à s'inquiéter lorsque le filet d'air s'échappant du nez de l'inconnu se fit plus faible. Jongin remit le jeune homme sur le dos, redressa sa tête, puis lui ouvrit la bouche. Ensuite, il lia ses mains et fit pression sur son sternum comme il l'avait appris, lui faisant du bouche à bouche pour le réanimer.

Après plusieurs tentatives, le jeune homme reprit enfin connaissance, tournant la tête sur le côté pour recracher l'eau présente dans ses poumons en toussant bruyamment. Jongin le fit basculer sur le côté et caressa ses cheveux tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants, le corps de l'inconnu toujours secoué par des spasmes.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Jongin remarqua sa nudité et la chair de poule présente sur sa peau, le jeune homme cherchant  à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, ses yeux toujours clos. Jongin se mordit la lèvre et retira son T-shirt, s'en servant pour essuyer la peau mouillée de l'inconnu, le frictionnant énergiquement pour le réchauffer.

Le jeune pêcheur savait que cela ne suffirait pas malgré la chaleur extérieure. Il fallait qu'il transporte rapidement le jeune homme jusqu'à sa cabane et qu'il l'enroule dans plusieurs couvertures pour que la température de son corps revienne à la normale. Jongin aida le jeune homme à se redresser tant bien que mal afin de le porter sur son dos, et jura lorsqu'il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois.

Une fois l'inconnu hissé sur son dos, les mains de Jongin le maintenant contre lui, le pêcheur se hâta de rejoindre sa cabane, prenant garde à ne pas trop secouer le jeune homme. Essoufflé et toujours aussi paniqué, Jongin le déposa en douceur sur son lit lorsqu'il atteignit sa cabane, calant un oreiller sous la tête de l'inconnu avant de vider son placard à la recherche d'une ou de plusieurs couvertures.

Enroulant le corps du jeune homme, il se colla à lui dans le lit et continua de frotter ses mains contre le tissu pour le réchauffer grâce à sa propre chaleur corporelle. L'inconnu laissa échapper quelques plaintes mais son corps s'arrêta de trembler au bout de quelques longues minutes, et sa respiration se fit de nouveau régulière.

Il s'était endormi.

Jongin soupira lourdement et n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller, profitant de leur proximité pour le détailler. Le jeune homme était bien plus petit que lui et si le corps de Jongin, lui, prenait toute la longueur du lit ce n'était pas le cas de celui de l'inconnu. Sa peau était pale, et le pêcheur en déduisit qu'il ne devait pas être exposé au soleil régulièrement comme Jongin l'était.

Il se demandait vraiment d'où venait ce jeune homme, était-il du coin ? Avait-il voulu se baigner ? Pourtant il ne portait aucun vêtement ni maillot de bain...C'était tout de même curieux. Possédait-il une barque comme Jongin ? Etait-il un pêcheur ? Jongin en doutait un peu mais bon tout était possible après tout. Avait-il été maltraité ? Le pêcheur espérait que ce n'était pas le cas même si la découverte d'un jeune homme complètement nu sur une plage quasi abandonnée ne laissait rien présager de bon...

Jongin se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. Plutôt que de se faire des films il valait mieux qu'il attende le réveil du concerné.

Tandis que l'inconnu dormait profondément, Jongin en profita pour aller ranger sa barque et récupérer son T-shirt sur la plage. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il irait pêcher. Le soleil était levé lorsqu'il revint à la cabane et il accrocha les rideaux en tissus qu'il s'était fabriqué pour ne pas que la lumière du soleil entre dans l'habitacle et ne dérange le jeune endormi.

Puis, s'asseyant en tailleur près du lit, il attendit.

 

 

 

 

 

Lorsque l'inconnu ouvrit enfin les yeux, Jongin sursauta et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser comme il put, repoussant les couvertures. Jongin l'aida à s'asseoir et garda sa main contre son dos au cas où, observant attentivement son expression.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Chuchota l'inconnu. Où suis-je ?

\- Je m'appelle Jongin, vous êtes chez...moi. Répondit-il nerveusement. Vous voulez de l'eau ?

Jongin ne laissa pas le temps à l'inconnu d'ouvrir la bouche, se précipitant vers la kitchenette pour lui remplir un verre d'eau et le lui apporter.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Kyungsoo, mon nom est Kyungsoo. Je reviens de...loin. Confia-t-il simplement, évitant le regard de Jongin.

\- Oh, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Sur la plage ? Vous étiez inconscient lorsque je vous ai trouvé, avez-vous mal quelque part ? Continua-t-il, soucieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, je viens de la mer. Souffla-t-il, son regard se promenant dans la pièce. Je vais bien, enfin je crois.

Le pêcheur trouva son attitude et ses réponses un peu étranges mais il ne releva pas. Kyungsoo devait être encore sous le choc.

\- Vous avez faim ? Proposa-t-il. Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais cela vous donnera des forces...

Kyungsoo secoua la tête et remonta la couverture sur son torse lorsqu'il remarqua sa nudité.

\- Auriez-vous des vêtements ? Fit-il, son regard fixant le torse nu de Jongin.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement et sortit un T-shirt, l'enfilant rapidement, ainsi que des vêtements pour son invité. Il les déposa au fond du lit et pointa du doigt la porte.

\- Je vais attendre dehors, prenez votre temps et sortez lorsque vous avez fini, prendre l'air vous fera le plus grand bien ! S'exclama-t-il, souriant.

Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, attendant que Jongin sorte pour sortir du lit. Il se leva maladroitement, les jambes flageolantes, et enfila les vêtements lentement. Il s'agissait d'un short plus court que ceux qu'il n'avait jamais mis, lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux puisqu'il était bien plus petit que Jongin, et d'un T-shirt rayé. Kyungsoo les observa longuement lorsqu'il fut habillé, surpris par le style.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la cabane, le soleil l'éblouit un instant. Jongin se leva et vint lui faire de l'ombre, posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas trop grand ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires ici, je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il, embarrassé.

\- C'est déjà très gentil de m'avoir recueilli chez vous et de me prêter des vêtements. Le remercia Kyungsoo. Mais...quel est ce style ?

Jongin fit la moue, ne comprenant pas. Ses vêtements n'avaient rien de bizarre, ils étaient simples et sobres.

\- Je n'en ai jamais vu avant. N'avez-vous pas de toge ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Le pêcheur manqua de s'étouffer mais se reprit rapidement, secouant simplement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas dans nos coutumes ? Tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Kyungsoo avait-il reçu un coup sur la tête lors de son accident ? Une toge ? Cela faisait des millénaires que personne n'en portait. Le jeune homme acquiesça simplement, un air confus sur le visage. Jongin lui sourit et le guida jusqu'au rebord de sa terrasse pour qu'il s'assoie.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas d'où vous venez alors ? Essaya-t-il de nouveau, s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, de la mer. Du royaume de la déesse Otohime. Répondit-il, comme si cela était une évidence.

Le pêcheur le regarda étrangement mais ne commenta pas, tournant son regard vers la mer. Qui était Kyungsoo ?

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Kyungsoo après un silence. Je ne reconnais pas ma terre.

\- Nous sommes sur l'île de Jeju, pourquoi ? D'où venez-vous ? Répliqua Jongin, curieux.

\- Jeju ? Je ne connais pas ce nom. Soupira-t-il, ses doigts jouant avec le tissu de son T-shirt.

Le jeune pêcheur ne répondit pas et laissa le silence s'installer. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce jeune homme qui était tombé du ciel et venait de nulle part—enfin si, de  _la mer_ —et ne reconnaissait ni l'endroit dans lequel il était ni les vêtements qu'il portait. Tout cela était très étrange et Jongin se demandait quelles surprises cette rencontre allait encore lui réserver.

Avec un peu de chance, que des bonnes.   

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Les quelques heures qui suivirent, Jongin n'apprit rien de plus sur Kyungsoo. Il ne savait toujours rien de ses origines, de son histoire ni même de son identité et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Kyungsoo avait peut-être une famille qui le cherchait quelque part et lui-même ne le savait pas. Le jeune pêcheur se demandait s'il était devenu amnésique ou s'il se sentait réellement perdu et confus.

Kyungsoo observa sa cabane avec grand intérêt, regardant étrangement les ustensiles de cuisine, le micro-onde ou bien la machine à café. Il demanda à Jongin leur utilité et leur provenance, et Jongin lui expliqua maladroitement à quoi tous les objets présents dans la pièce lui servaient.

Le pêcheur leur prépara un repas, manquant de se couper en vidant un poisson tandis que Kyungsoo regardait par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il faisait. Ses grands yeux ne clignaient pas, fascinés par ce que faisait Jongin. Le pêcheur l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir, l'inconnu le rendant très nerveux à le suivre partout et à lui poser mille et une questions.

Kyungsoo fit la moue lorsqu'il se trouva devant une assiette et des couverts, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Il tenta de suivre les gestes de Jongin mais n'y parvint pas, fixant son assiette avec insistance.

\- Vous pouvez manger avec les mains. Proposa le jeune pêcheur, lui souriant gentiment.

Rassuré, il s'empressa de manger tandis que Jongin l'observait, amusé. Pendant que Kyungsoo était occupé à dévorer son repas, Jongin le fixa longuement, perdu dans ses pensées. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Kyungsoo semblait en bonne santé mais il serait peut-être préférable de l'emmener voir un médecin pour s'en assurer. Après tout, les chocs psychologiques ou traumatiques pouvaient être dangereux. Qui sait ce que Kyungsoo avait vécu !

Après manger, Jongin fit la vaisselle, Kyungsoo plongeant ses mains dans l'eau savonneuse curieusement. Lorsqu'il sortit ses mains de l'eau, celles-ci étaient recouvertes de mousse et Kyungsoo les détaillait, comme hypnotisé. Le pêcheur esquissa un sourire, se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Malgré son air sérieux et sa démarche élégante, Kyungsoo ressemblait à un enfant qui découvrait le monde, qui découvrait la vie, et Jongin trouvait cela adorable. D'un côté cela le rendait triste de voir le jeune homme aussi perdu dans cet endroit inconnu, mais d'un autre il trouvait cela très attendrissant.

Kyungsoo possédait cette candeur que Jongin ne voyait que chez peu de personnes dans son monde, et cela ne pouvait que l'émouvoir. Le jeune pêcheur ne pouvait pas rester de glace face à une telle personne, Kyungsoo dégageait une aura apaisante et lumineuse, chaleureuse même.

Il ne savait pas d'où venait Kyungsoo, mais une chose était sûre, Jongin ferait tout son possible pour l'aider à rentrer chez lui, à retrouver son identité. En attendant, il s'occuperait de lui et assurerait sa sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent des réponses.

Jongin décida de l'emmener au village pour consulter un médecin, il ne voulait pas se rendre dans un hôpital pour ne pas effrayer Kyungsoo mais il devait tout de même s'assurer qu'il était en parfaite santé. Kyungsoo ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui expliqua où ils allaient, le suivant en silence.

\- Vous savez ce qu'est un médecin ? Demanda Jongin.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Répondit-il.

\- Je m'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura le pêcheur, lui souriant.

Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils et se stoppa net, en plein milieu de la chaussée. Jongin se stoppa à son tour lorsqu'il remarqua son arrêt et se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit-il.

\- Comment vais-je pouvoir vous rembourser ? Questionna-t-il, un air paniqué sur le visage.

\- Me rembourser ? Comment ça ? Rétorqua Jongin, confus.

\- Je n'ai aucun objet de valeur sur moi, ni argent...Je n'avais même pas mes vêtements...Souffla-t-il, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide.

Jongin s'approcha de lui lentement et posa sa main sur son bras, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout va bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de me rembourser. Insista-t-il avec sincérité.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Kyungsoo rétorqua, haussant le ton. J'ai une dette envers vous !

Le pêcheur écarquilla les yeux et réfléchit un instant, cherchant ses mots.

\- Bien, alors...vous me rembourserez lorsque vous aurez retrouvé votre terre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Proposa-t-il.

Acquiesçant, Kyungsoo parut satisfait, et ils reprirent leur marche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village, Kyungsoo sursauta et se cacha derrière Jongin lorsqu'une voiture approcha. Terrifié, il agrippa le T-shirt du pêcheur et pointa du doigt le véhicule.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas dangereux ! Vous ne risquez rien ! S'empressa de dire Jongin, enroulant ses bras autour de ses fines épaules, comme pour le protéger.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, le temps que Kyungsoo se calme, puis Jongin le lâcha. Pas tout à fait rassuré, Kyungsoo se saisit de son poignet et le tint jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le cabinet du médecin.

Jongin demanda à Kyungsoo de l'attendre dans le couloir afin qu'il s'entretienne avec le docteur du village, lui expliquant brièvement la situation. Il ne fallait pas brusquer Kyungsoo. Le médecin connaissait très bien Jongin, celui-ci passant tous ses étés au village depuis sa naissance. Il parut inquiet lorsque Jongin lui narra les faits, lui conseillant de prévenir la police.

Bien que contrarié par cette idée, le pêcheur savait qu'il devait le faire. Il ne réussirait certainement pas à retrouver la famille de Kyungsoo seul, sans informations. Cependant il doutait que Kyungsoo soit d'accord, et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage, il serait donc plus prudent de le faire à son insu.

\- Tu devrais tout de même être prudent, Jongin, après tout tu ne connais rien de ce garçon. Conseilla monsieur Park, le médecin de famille.

\- Kyungsoo n'a nulle part où aller, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Et puis il est inoffensif, je vous assure ! Mais je ferai attention. Se défendit-il.

Il sentait bien que monsieur Park n'était pas totalement rassuré mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui promettre. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne Kyungsoo, le jeune homme était sa responsabilité désormais. De plus, il était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas découvert par hasard. Son intuition lui chuchotait que Kyungsoo n'avait pas débarqué dans sa vie sans crier gare pour rien.

Si la mer avait confié Kyungsoo à Jongin, elle devait avoir une bonne raison.

Kyungsoo se laissa faire lorsque le docteur l'ausculta, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de Jongin pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Le pêcheur resta à côté de lui tout au long du rendez-vous, échangeant quelques mots avec monsieur Park pour détendre l'atmosphère et rassurer Kyungsoo. S'il voyait que Jongin faisait confiance à l'homme, alors il lui ferait également confiance et se sentirait en sécurité.

\- Je n'ai trouvé aucune blessure sur son corps, aucune trace d'agression ou de lutte. Sa respiration est régulière, sa tension est bonne et son rythme cardiaque est normal. Il est en pleine forme ! Conclut le médecin.

Jongin lui sourit et serra la main de Kyungsoo dans la sienne, ravi. Celui-ci l'observait curieusement, il ne devait pas avoir compris de quoi monsieur Park parlait mais peu importait. Il rendit son sourire à Jongin et le suivit à la trace lorsqu'il sortit du cabinet.

Jongin garda dans un coin de sa tête les conseils de l'homme et guida Kyungsoo jusqu'à la cabane. Le jeune homme semblait épuisé, bien qu'ils n'aient pas fait grand-chose, mais Jongin comprenait que cela devait faire beaucoup pour lui en quelques heures.

Le pêcheur pouvait imaginer à quel point c'était difficile de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, aux côtés de personnes étrangères qui ne semblaient pas partager les mêmes coutumes que soi. Bien que Kyungsoo ait l'apparence, le nom d'un Coréen et parle la même langue que Jongin cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il vivait _ici_ après tout.

Son vocabulaire était également étrange, il rappelait à Jongin les classiques littéraires qu'il étudiait en cours et c'était tout naturellement qu'il avait adopté les mêmes mots et expressions que Kyungsoo. Il était important qu'il s'adapte au jeune homme pour ne pas le perturber davantage, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait le vouvoyer, parler de _coutumes_ , de _terre_ ou autres mots qui n'étaient plus employés depuis bien longtemps.

L'histoire de Kyungsoo était tout de même étrange, et Jongin commençait sérieusement à remettre en question ses réflexions rationnelles. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne servirait à rien de chercher des réponses logiques et cohérentes. Rien que la découverte de Kyungsoo sur la plage était elle-même un mystère de la vie et un événement peu banal de toute façon. Jongin ne devait plus s'étonner de rien.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Kyungsoo lui demanda de descendre sur la plage, à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé. Jongin l'y mena, et surveilla le jeune homme tandis qu'il observait la mer. Le vent soufflait légèrement et balayait ses cheveux, et Kyungsoo ne fit rien pour les repousser. Il semblait apaisé.

Puis, il s'avança davantage vers le bord de l'eau, son regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon et ne se stoppa pas même lorsque ses pieds touchèrent l'eau. Le pêcheur resta figé sur le sable, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux grands ouverts tandis qu'il suivait la silhouette de Kyungsoo s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

\- Kyungsoo ? L'appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme l'ignora et continua à avancer, l'eau lui arrivant désormais à la taille.

\- Kyungsoo ?! Arrêtez ! S'écria Jongin, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il se précipita jusqu'à lui, son cœur battant la chamade tandis que la panique envahissait son corps. Il attrapa Kyungsoo et le maintint contre lui, l'empêchant d'avancer plus. Kyungsoo se débattit et tenta de le frapper mais Jongin ne desserra pas sa prise, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi ! Hurla Kyungsoo, gesticulant dans tous les sens.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous comme ça ! Kyungsoo ! Regardez autour de vous ! Répliqua Jongin, criant également.

Kyungsoo continua de se débattre quelques minutes puis se stoppa net, ses forces l'abandonnant brusquement. Jongin sentit son corps s'affaisser contre le sien et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille afin de le soutenir. Collant son torse contre le dos du jeune homme, Jongin le serra fort contre lui, pour le retenir mais également pour le réconforter. Kyungsoo ne dit mot et laissa ensuite le pêcheur le ramener sur le sable sans protester.

Lorsque Jongin put enfin voir son visage, le regard de Kyungsoo était vide et ses yeux humides. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés et Jongin n'osa pas lâcher sa main, de peur qu'il cherche à s'enfuir de nouveau. Le jeune homme semblait exténué, brisé, et le cœur du pêcheur se serra douloureusement. Il trouverait un moyen pour que Kyungsoo rentre chez lui, il était déterminé à faire tout son possible pour que le jeune homme retrouve sa terre, où qu'elle soit.

Jongin aperçut le visage de Kyungsoo devenir encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà, il eut juste le temps de s'approcher de lui avant que le corps du jeune homme ne tombe dans ses bras. Kyungsoo s'était évanoui. Le pêcheur sentait sa respiration contre lui, ce qui le rassura un peu. Le jeune homme devait simplement être épuisé par toutes ces émotions qu'il venait de vivre.

Passant ses bras sous ses genoux, Jongin le prit dans ses bras et le ramena à la cabane, le déposant délicatement sur son lit. Les vêtements de Kyungsoo étaient trempés, alors il le déshabilla et le sécha sommairement, le laissant ensuite se reposer. Il attrapa des couvertures et les disposa au sol pour se faire un lit, puis déposa un verre d'eau à côté du lit où était allongé Kyungsoo au cas où il se réveillerait.

Jongin ferma ensuite tous les rideaux, ainsi que la porte et s'allongea sur les couvertures, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et fixant le plafond. Quelle aventure, pensa-t-il avant de clore ses paupières. Il pouvait désormais dormir tranquille, ayant pris soin de nouer un tissu autour de la cheville de Kyungsoo et de la sienne afin que le jeune homme ne s'échappe pas pendant qu'il dormait.

Si Kyungsoo avait essayé de se noyer une fois déjà, il essaierait sûrement encore, persuadé que la mer le ramènerait chez lui. Jongin ne le laisserait pas mettre sa vie en danger. Oui, il l'aiderait à rentrer chez lui, mais uniquement lorsqu'il serait certain que la destination serait véritablement _sa_ terre.

Si la mer avait conduit Kyungsoo jusqu'à lui, elle le ramènerait chez lui d'une façon ou d'une autre lorsque ce serait le moment, Jongin en était convaincu. Mais pour l'instant, la mer avait confié son enfant à Jongin, et il comptait bien prendre soin de lui. Tel était son rôle.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jongin se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement, tournant la tête vers Kyungsoo pour s'assurer qu'il soit toujours là. Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son visage faisant face au pêcheur. Il devait s'être réveillé dans la nuit, pensa Jongin, car le verre d'eau était désormais vide.

Kyungsoo avait également rapproché sa cheville attachée à celle du pêcheur, au bord du lit. Jongin  espérait que Kyungsoo ne l'ait pas mal pris et qu'il n'ait pas paniqué en se réveillant en pleine nuit, la chambre plongée dans le noir, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger comme il le voulait.

Le pêcheur dénoua le tissu, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Kyungsoo, caressant délicatement la peau pale de celui-ci à l'endroit où il avait fait le nœud. Jongin avait noué le tissu de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit pas serré, de sorte à ce qu'il ne blesse pas Kyungsoo et ne laisse pas de marque. Kyungsoo n'était pas un prisonnier, il ne voulait pas qu'il se méprenne sur ses intentions.

Jetant un dernier regard en direction du jeune homme, Jongin se leva et se rendit dans le coin salle de bain—une cabine aménagée par le grand-père du pêcheur, constituée d'une douche et d'un toilette. Le pêcheur se hâta de se préparer, prenant une douche rapide et s'habillant en vitesse. Il ne voulait pas laisser Kyungsoo seul.

Ce n'était pas qu'il le surveillait mais si Kyungsoo venait à se réveiller seul et à se rendre sur la plage sans que Jongin ne s'en rende compte, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire...Jongin ne voulait pas retrouver Kyungsoo échoué sur la plage une deuxième fois. Il avait peut-être réussi à le réanimer une fois mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il y parviendrait une seconde fois.

Habillé d'un simple bermuda, il se sécha vigoureusement les cheveux et laissa sa serviette autour de son cou, revenant vers le coin cuisine pour se faire du café. Tandis qu'il était occupé à verser le liquide dans une tasse, il sentit une présence dans son dos et sursauta lorsque Kyungsoo apparut juste derrière lui.

\- V-Vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama-t-il, posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Bien dormi ?

Kyungsoo hocha la tête, trépignant sur place, ses doigts tordant nerveusement le tissu de son T-shirt. Il fixait le sol, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Jongin. Peut-être est-il en colère ? Ou honteux ? Le pêcheur ne savait pas vraiment, ne le connaissant pas suffisamment pour interpréter ses gestes.

\- Vous avez faim ? Essaya-t-il de nouveau.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Jongin se tourna de nouveau pour sortir des assiettes et des couverts. Puis, ouvrant son frigo, il sortit du beurre, de la confiture et posa le tout sur la table, accompagné de pain et de brioche. Il ne savait pas non plus ce que Kyungsoo aimait, il espérait que quelque chose lui conviendrait.

Tandis qu'il servait du café dans une autre tasse pour Kyungsoo, celui-ci posa sa main sur avant-bras, attirant ainsi son attention. Jongin se figea et baissa les yeux vers lui, le surplombant de par sa taille. Kyungsoo se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, cherchant ses mots visiblement.

\- Oui ? Souffla Jongin, l'encourageant à prendre la parole.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier. Finit par dire le jeune homme, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol.

\- Oh. Répondit le pêcheur, perplexe. C-Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Vous devez être effrayé...

A ces mots, Kyungsoo releva enfin le visage et ancra son regard triste dans celui compatissant de Jongin.

\- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Confia-t-il, d'un ton proche du désespoir.

Jongin posa la cafetière et, avec hésitation, posa sa main sur celle de Kyungsoo, toujours sur son bras. Par ce geste, le pêcheur espérait lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas et surtout qu'il l'aiderait à rentrer chez lui. Une conversation silencieuse se déroula entre les deux jeunes hommes et ils se sourirent mutuellement, s'asseyant ensuite à table pour déjeuner.

Le silence qui suivit ne fut pas dérangeant mais apaisant, tous deux profitant simplement de la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Jongin avait ouvert les portes de la cabane en grand, celle-ci désormais illuminée par la lumière du soleil, un léger vent frais et agréable s'introduisant également dans la pièce.  

De là, ils pouvaient aisément admirer la mer et Jongin comprit que cela rassurait Kyungsoo. Celui-ci était incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'immensité bleue. Jongin avait toujours aimé la mer, il avait toujours été fasciné par celle-ci depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le regard de Kyungsoo était différent cependant, il regardait la mer comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec elle et c'était étrangement perturbant pour le pêcheur.

\- Ne refaites pas ce que vous avez fait hier s'il vous plaît...Chuchota-t-il soudainement. Promettez-le-moi.

\- Je vous le promets. Assura Kyungsoo, le regardant dans les yeux.

Jongin l'observa longuement, cherchant dans son regard une trace d'hésitation ou de mensonge mais il n'y trouva rien. Rassuré, il lui offrit un mince sourire.

\- Vous devriez aller vous préparer, ensuite nous irons nous baigner si vous voulez ? Proposa-t-il, se levant pour ranger la table.

Kyungsoo se leva à son tour et l'aida, l'imitant tandis qu'il faisait la vaisselle. Jongin rit légèrement devant sa mine concentrée et lui confisqua les couteaux, de peur qu'il ne se blesse. Le pêcheur avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant, mais bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Sortant d'autres vêtements pour Kyungsoo, il se rendit compte qu'ils allaient devoir faire les magasins pour acheter au jeune homme des vêtements qui seraient à sa taille. Après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps Kyungsoo resterait, il valait mieux prévoir sur le long terme. Jongin espérait simplement qu'il trouverait une solution pour le ramener chez lui avant sa rentrée à l'université.

Jongin n'habitait la cabane que l'été, sa vie n'était pas ici. Tout comme Kyungsoo n'appartenait pas à ce monde.

Kyungsoo fixa la douche avec curiosité lorsque Jongin lui expliqua comment elle fonctionnait. Le jeune homme acquiesça lors des explications mais Jongin voyait bien qu'il était dépassé par les événements. Il hochait la tête simplement par politesse. Jongin sourit pour lui-même et le laissa se changer, prenant soin de tourner le dos à la cabine pour laisser son intimité à Kyungsoo.

Il resta à côté cependant, au cas où.

Et heureusement qu'il était resté près de la cabine car à peine Kyungsoo fût-il sous la douche qu'il se mit à crier et à paniquer. La pression de l'eau était trop forte et il était incapable de l'éteindre.

\- Jongin ! JONGIN ! S'écria-t-il, ses cris à moitié couverts par l'eau. JONGIN !

Celui-ci se dépêcha d'entrer dans la cabine et de pousser Kyungsoo sur le côté pour éteindre l'eau, riant aux éclats devant l'expression paniquée du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux trempés, se tournant subitement face au mur pour cacher sa nudité lorsque Jongin se tourna vers lui.

\- Tout va bien, ce n'est que l'eau. N'ouvrez pas le robinet trop fort et ça ira d'accord ? Le rassura le pêcheur, fixant ses pieds.

\- D-D'accord. Marmonna Kyungsoo. Merci.

Jongin sortit de la cabine et se sécha sommairement avec la serviette qu'il avait gardée autour du cou, l'étendant ensuite sur le fil qu'il avait installé sur la terrasse pour qu'elle sèche. Il sourit pour lui-même et s'assit par terre, son regard se perdant sur l'horizon. Décidément, Kyungsoo était vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Lorsque le concerné sortit de la cabine, lavé et habillé, le marcel que lui avait prêté Jongin dévoilait une grande partie de ses épaules et de son torse et lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Le pêcheur étouffa un rire. Le vêtement était vraiment trop grand, mettant en exergue la petite taille et les épaules fines de Kyungsoo. Cela n'en restait pas moins adorable.

\- Vous moquez-vous de moi ? Lança Kyungsoo, surpris.

\- C'est-à-dire que...pas vraiment mais...ce vêtement-

\- Je suis ridicule, je sais. Moquez-vous si vous voulez, tout le monde n'est pas grand et musclé vous savez ! Grommela-t-il, fronçant le nez.

\- Est-ce un compliment ? Rétorqua le pêcheur, amusé.

Kyungsoo leva les yeux au ciel et passa à côté de lui pour étendre sa serviette. Le fil était un peu trop haut cependant et Jongin dut l'aider, se retenant de rire et ignorant le regard noir que lui lança le jeune homme.

\- Merci. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Amusé par son attitude, Jongin se pencha vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, incapable de résister à sa moue boudeuse. Kyungsoo se figea et leva les yeux vers lui, aucun mot ne s'échappant de sa bouche tandis que Jongin lui offrait un sourire éblouissant.

\- Allons nous baigner ! Lança-t-il finalement. Après nous irons acheter des vêtements à votre taille.

\- Recommencez pas ! S'exclama Kyungsoo, embarrassé.

Jongin leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix et se mit à courir en direction de la plage, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Kyungsoo l'observa faire, perplexe, avant de sourire légèrement, le suivant en marchant.

Kyungsoo avait réellement envie de rentrer chez lui, mais il se disait que _peut-être l'attente ne serait pas si longue s'il restait aux côtés de Jongin._

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Après être restés sur le sable quelques heures, Kyungsoo ne souhaitant pas entrer dans l'eau par peur de ne plus jamais vouloir en sortir, ils décidèrent de remonter à la cabane avant de se rendre au village pour faire les magasins.

Kyungsoo était reconnaissant envers Jongin, celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait recueilli chaleureusement, et lui prêtait ses affaires sans rien demander en retour. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu mal de vivre à ses crochets, il avait toujours été indépendant, sur terre évidemment, mais également dans _son monde_.

Il avait quitté la terre depuis tant d'années qu'il se sentait quelque peu perdu et déconnecté du monde terrestre. Le monde sous-marin était très différent après tout, et il y avait été traité comme un roi. Kyungsoo avait eu l'impression d'y être resté quelques heures mais il s'avérait qu'il était resté bien plus que cela dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Il n'avait pas réellement la notion du temps là-bas, il l'avait perdu lorsqu'il avait quitté la terre. Il était donc incapable de savoir depuis combien de temps il avait disparu.

Tout était nouveau et différent autour de lui sur terre, et il ne reconnaissait pas grand-chose. Ni les paysages, ni les habits, ni les mots que Jongin prononçait parfois, ni même ces machines roulantes (« ce sont des voitures, Kyungsoo »). Kyungsoo ne se sentait plus vraiment chez lui sur terre, il se sentait étranger dans son propre monde, le monde dans lequel il était né et avait vécu de nombreuses années pourtant. C'était comme s'il avait tout oublié en passant dans l'autre monde.

Il avait perdu son identité quelque part.

Sa terre, sa maison, sa famille...Il ne se rappelait plus de rien. En avait-il seulement une ? C'était tout de même triste de ne pas se souvenir des gens qu'il aimait, de ses parents qui l'avaient mis monde et élevés. La seule chose dont il était sûr était son âge, du moins son âge terrestre avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Kyungsoo avait 21 ans lorsqu'il avait basculé dans l'autre monde, et il semblerait que son apparence se soit figée ce jour-là également. Il se demandait si maintenant qu'il était de retour sur terre il allait de nouveau vieillir et subir les effets du temps qui passe.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kyungsoo suivait Jongin qui marchait devant lui, le pêcheur se retournant de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il soit toujours derrière. Le jeune homme savait que Jongin s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole, qu'il disparaisse de nouveau. N'était-ce pas ironique ? Kyungsoo, lui qui avait été emporté par les flots sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ne souhaitait qu'une chose : disparaître de nouveau et rentrer _chez lui_. Mais était-ce vraiment chez lui ? Avait-il réellement un chez lui ? Il nageait désormais entre deux eaux : la terre et la mer.

Jongin semblait persuadé que ce n'était pas le bon moment de _rentrer_ cependant, l'empêchant de s'approcher trop près de la mer. Kyungsoo essayait de comprendre son raisonnement, mais c'était tout de même difficile, car pour lui c'était comme si le pêcheur le retenait sur terre. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas et que Jongin était plein de bonnes intentions à son égard.

En y réfléchissant, sa relation avec le pêcheur était tout de même complexe, Kyungsoo n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un auparavant, mais Jongin lui avait sauvé la vie et il avait une énorme dette envers lui. Le lien qui les liait était spécial, et il manquerait beaucoup à Kyungsoo lorsqu'il repartirait, même si cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Kyungsoo fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Jongin attrapa sa main, lui faisant traverser la route sur des bandes blanches. Il se colla au jeune homme, toujours effrayé par les machines roulantes, et le plus grand esquissa un sourire moqueur. Par fierté, Kyungsoo tenta de dégager sa prise puis sursauta violemment lorsqu'une _voiture_ fit du bruit.

\- Ce n'est rien, le conducteur est juste impatient ! Le rassura Jongin, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

Kyungsoo se retint de s'écarter de lui—un réflexe qu'il avait eu la première fois que Jongin l'avait touché mais avait su contenir par politesse. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de ce côté tactile des humains. Jongin passait son temps à lui tenir la main, à lui toucher les cheveux et c'était quelque peu étrange pour Kyungsoo. Sans parler de sa manie de se déshabiller devant lui ou de se promener sans vêtements.

A l'époque de Kyungsoo cela était considéré indécent et impudique de se dévoiler ainsi. Les hommes ne se retrouvaient qu'à demi-nus ou nus lors de certaines cérémonies, pour les bains, ou encore dans l'intimité uniquement. C'était encore une chose de plus que Kyungsoo ne comprenait pas. Ce monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Jongin le tira par la main dans les rayons d'un magasin, choisissant des vêtements ressemblant aux siens, les collant au corps de Kyungsoo puis les posant sur son bras lorsqu'il était satisfait par ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune homme n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que Jongin faisait mais il avait d'ores et déjà cessé de se poser trop de question concernant le pêcheur—c'était préférable.

Lorsque Jongin le poussa dans une petite pièce carré avec les vêtements avant de fermer un rideau, Kyungsoo resta immobile, son regard se promenant des vêtements au rideau avant de se tourner et de sursauter lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet. Jongin lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un miroir mais en voir un aussi grand était tout de même étrange. Kyungsoo était reconnaissant envers Jongin pour lui avoir expliqué la signification de certains mots ou la présence de certains objets dans le village à l'avance car le jeune homme aurait sans doute était terrifié par toutes ces...choses autour de lui.

\- Um, Jongin ? Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, espérant que Jongin soit toujours derrière le rideau.

\- Essayez les vêtements ! On gardera ceux qui vous plaisent et vous vont. Répondit-il simplement.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kyungsoo s'exécuta, changeant son vêtement du bas ainsi que celui du haut. Il avait toujours l'impression de porter les habits de Jongin, mais bon au moins ceux-là étaient à sa taille. Il en essaya plusieurs, faisant deux piles : ceux qu'il gardait et ceux qu'il ne voulait pas. Au bout du huitième article, il se figea, incapable d'enfiler le bout de tissu.

\- Jongin ? Appela-t-il.

\- Vous avez fini ? Tenta Jongin.

\- Non, mais j'ai un problème...Marmonna-t-il.

Le pêcheur ouvrit le rideau, Kyungsoo sursautant et croisant les bras sur son torse par pudeur.

\- D-Désolé ! Bredouilla Jongin, baissant les yeux au sol. Quel est le problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment mettre ce vêtement. Expliqua-t-il, pointant du doigt une chemise.

\- Oh. Je vais vous montrer. Sourit le pêcheur, entrant dans la cabine avec lui et fermant le rideau.

L'espace était quelque peu étroit et Kyungsoo se recula jusqu'au miroir, s'y collant. Jongin enleva le bout de bois sur lequel pendait le vêtement (« c'est un cintre, Kyungsoo, ça sert à accrocher les vêtements dans les armoires et les magasins pour ne pas qu'ils se froissent » avait expliqué Jongin, avant de devoir expliquer également ce que « froisser » signifiait en chiffonnant son propre T-shirt), et se tourna vers Kyungsoo. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, l'observant.

\- Il faut que je vous aide à l'enfiler, approchez-vous s'il vous plaît. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme, bien qu'hésitant, s'exécuta et se rapprocha de Jongin, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Leur proximité et sa nudité étaient gênantes mais il devait faire avec. Jongin passa ses bras derrière lui, de chaque côté de sa tête, et posa le tissu sur ses épaules. La respiration de Kyungsoo se coupa tandis que son visage était presque niché dans le cou du pêcheur, l'odeur de celui-ci parvenant jusqu'à ses narines.

Le pêcheur l'aida ensuite à enfiler les manches et boutonna la chemise, Kyungsoo observant attentivement pour pouvoir le faire tout seul. Etre habillé par quelqu'un d'autre était légèrement embarrassant, il avait un peu l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant. Même au royaume sous-marin ses serviteurs ne l'habillaient pas, ils se contentaient de lui tendre ses vêtements ou sa serviette pour se sécher. Se retrouver presque nu et être habillé par quelqu'un du même rang que lui était quelque chose de nouveau encore une fois, pire même, d'invraisemblable.

\- C'est une chemise, et ce que j'ai attaché ce sont des boutons, ils servent à lier les deux bouts de tissus entre eux afin qu'ils couvrent la totalité de votre torse. Expliqua Jongin, devinant son malaise.

\- C'est compliqué. Comme ce que vous appelez « sous-vêtement » pourquoi diable faut-il mettre un vêtement sous un autre vêtement ? Vous êtes bizarres vous les humains. Grommela-t-il, se tournant face au miroir pour s'observer.

Jongin rit légèrement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le détaillant. Kyungsoo se tendit, sentant son regard parcourir son corps, et réprima un frisson. La façon dont le pêcheur le regardait lui était également étrangère, cela lui rappelait le regard que portait les hommes sur la reine Otohime lorsqu'ils étaient subjugués par sa beauté—pourtant Kyungsoo n'était pas une femme et ne possédait pas une beauté comparable à celle de la reine.

\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Tenta-t-il maladroitement.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser. S'excusa poliment Jongin, se reculant. Je trouve que ce vêtement vous va bien, vous devriez le garder.

Kyungsoo ne répondit pas et resta silencieux tandis que Jongin lui retirait la chemise. Il le laissa seul pour qu'il se rhabille et le jeune homme sortit de la cabine avec la pile de vêtements qu'il souhaitait garder. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la caisse, le pêcheur ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que Kyungsoo plaçait la chemise avec le reste des vêtements, évitant le regard amusé que lui lançait Jongin.

Jongin lui avait dit que le vêtement lui allait bien, autant le prendre non ?

Le retour parut long à Kyungsoo, ses pieds lui faisant mal, n'étant toujours pas habitué à ses chaussures. Il aurait largement préféré rester pied nus, hélas Jongin avait été outré lorsqu'il avait proposé cette idée.  Pourquoi diable devait-il porter des chaussures sur les routes alors qu'il n'en portait pas sur le sable et chez lui ? C'était encore un autre grand mystère concernant Jongin et les êtres terrestres.

Bien qu'il ait énormément appris en deux jours grâce au pêcheur, Kyungsoo savait qu'il avait encore des millions de choses à apprendre sur ce monde qui fut le sien auparavant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait devoir rester ici, il était donc préférable qu'il s'habitue à la vie sur terre. Le jeune homme savait que bien d'autres surprises l'attendaient et il se surprit à les attendre, curieux de savoir ce que Jongin allait encore lui faire découvrir et lui apprendre.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit ce soir-là, se tournant pour faire face au pêcheur qui dormait toujours sur ses couvertures au sol. Jongin n'avait pas noué de tissu autour de sa cheville et il lui en était reconnaissant, bien décidé à tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faîte.

Pour l'instant, il resterait aux côté de Jongin, et attendrait le bon moment pour rentrer.  Oui, c'était décidé, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, il attendrait, ici, avec Jongin.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

La première chose que Kyungsoo vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage endormi de Jongin. Il semblerait que dans la nuit il se soit rapproché du bord du lit, surplombant le pêcheur qui dormait encore profondément. Le jeune homme l'observa longuement, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de correctement détailler Jongin auparavant.

Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air enfantin, tout comme sa position—il était allongé en étoile de mer, ses jambes dépassant des couvertures. Kyungsoo esquissa un sourire, puis posa sa joue sur son bras tandis qu'il contemplait Jongin. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant, mais à le détailler ainsi tout ce qu'il lui venait à l'esprit était à quel point Jongin était beau. Sa peau halée, ses yeux en amande, ses lèvres pulpeuses et sa mâchoire parfaitement dessinée le rendaient terriblement attirant.

Kyungsoo se demandait s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, était-il marié ? Le pêcheur n'avait pas vraiment parlé de lui ces deux derniers jours, il serait peut-être temps d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui et d'apprendre à le connaître, pensa-t-il. Le jeune homme avait certes eu le temps de l'observer mais cela ne suffisait pas pour connaître réellement une personne.

Jusque-là il savait que la cabane était la maison de Jongin mais qu'il n'y séjournait que l'été, qu'il avait grandi dans ce village avec ses grands-parents, qu'il aimait également boire du café le matin même s'il détestait le goût—encore une idée bizarre du pêcheur—, qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup porter de vêtements ou de chaussures préférant se balader en bermuda la majeure partie du temps, qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué en cuisine mais qu'il ne se débrouillait _pas si mal que ça_ pour préparer quelque chose de mangeable, qu'il adorait aussi la mer...

Kyungsoo stoppa son inventaire un instant, remarquant les paupières de Jongin papillonner, signe qu'il se réveillait. Le jeune homme le fixa et attendit patiemment que Jongin ouvre les yeux, grommelant quelque chose d'imperceptible avant de s'étirer comme un chat et de tourner son attention vers Kyungsoo. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Jongin afficha un air embarrassé, se passant la main dans ses cheveux mal coiffés pour les aplatir.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il d'une voix rauque et ensommeillée.

\- Bonjour. Souffla Kyungsoo.

\- Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ? Questionna Jongin, se redressant en position assise.

Kyungsoo eut un mouvement de recul et s'assit à son tour, réprimant un bâillement.

\- Quelques minutes, je réfléchissais. Répondit-il, haussant les épaules.

\- A quoi ? Fit le pêcheur, curieux.

\- Je ne connais rien de vous...Je ne sais même pas votre âge ! Marmonna-t-il, gêné. 

Jongin rit légèrement et se leva, repoussant le drap qui recouvrait son corps. Kyungsoo détourna le regard, toujours pas embarrassé face au manque de pudeur du pêcheur. S'en apercevant, celui-ci se hâta d'enfiler un T-shirt et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

\- J'ai 20 ans ! Admit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Oh, vous êtes plus jeune que moi alors ! Remarqua Kyungsoo, se mordillant la lèvre. J'ai 21 ans.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de me vouvoyer alors ! S'exclama joyeusement le pêcheur.

\- Vous...êtes sûr ? Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à tutoyer les gens, je ne me souviens même pas avoir tutoyé quelqu'un auparavant. Confia-t-il nerveusement, ses doigts froissant le drap qui le recouvrait.

Jongin acquiesça, levant ses pouces et se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine afin de sortir deux tasses.

\- D'accord, alors v- tu dois aussi me tutoyer ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de différence entre nous. Déclara-t-il fermement.

\- Si tu veux, moi j'ai l'habitude de tutoyer les gens donc ça ne me gêne pas vraiment, j'avais juste peur que ça te dérange. Rétorqua Jongin, faisant de grands gestes. A cause de tes coutumes et tout !

Kyungsoo fit la moue et repoussa le drap du lit, se levant à son tour pour aider Jongin à préparer le petit déjeuner. Si Jongin aimait dormir torse nu, Kyungsoo lui préférait garder un T-shirt. Cependant il ne portait qu'un boxer en-dessous et bien que le T-shirt soit trop grand et le recouvre jusqu'à mi-cuisse il se sentit tout de même embarrassé lorsque le regard du pêcheur s'attarda sur ses jambes nues. Mal à l'aise, il tira le T-shirt pour qu'il descende plus bas, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Jongin sembla le remarquer puisqu'il détourna rapidement les yeux, se raclant la gorge pour briser le silence gênant.

\- Assied-toi, j'amène le déjeuner. Marmonna-t-il, lui tournant le dos.

Kyungsoo s'exécuta et s'assit sur la chaise, celle en face de celle de Jongin, repliant ses jambes et enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

\- Parle-moi de toi. Dit-il soudainement, curieux.

Jongin se figea à ses mots, et Kyungsoo vit son dos se tendre.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur moi...Commença-t-il. Je suis étudiant en littérature, je me perds dans mes livres la majeure partie du temps lorsque je suis à l'université. Je ne suis pas très sociable mais j'ai de très bons amis sur qui je peux compter là-bas. Il réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce. J'aime danser aussi, lorsque j'ai le temps.

\- Oh ! Fit Kyungsoo, intéressé. Tu me montreras ?

\- Si tu veux. Rit le pêcheur, amusé par son enthousiasme. Mais je doute que ce soit le genre de danse que tu aimes...

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Grommela Kyungsoo, reconnaissant le ton moqueur du plus jeune.

Jongin avait pris l'habitude de sa moquer de Kyungsoo lorsqu'il parlait de sa culture et de ses coutumes, les comparant avec celles du pêcheur. Kyungsoo trouvait la vie sur terre étrange et ne se gênait pas pour le dire, alors Jongin s'était à son tour mis à critiquer le jeune homme et son « monde ».

\- D'accord, d'accord, je te montrerai ! Finit-il par dire en se retournant, apportant le déjeuner sur la table.

\- Je te parlerai de ma vie sous les eaux plus tard, si tu veux. Confia-t-il timidement.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux ! Je suis sûr que tu as encore plein de choses...bizarres...à me raconter ! Sourit-il, prenant place en face de Kyungsoo.

Ils se turent quelques minutes tandis qu'ils déjeunaient, les yeux une fois de plus rivés sur la mer.

\- Dis, je me demandais, est-ce que tu es marié ? Demanda Kyungsoo.

Jongin manqua de s'étouffer à cette question, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

\- Marié ? Moi ? Uhm...non, je suis trop jeune. Répondit-il, perplexe.

\- Vraiment ? Quel est l'âge requis ? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment d'âge...mais...je suis encore étudiant, je n'ai pas de situation...Expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

\- Mais tu as quelqu'un quand même ? Essaya-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, rien de sérieux. Souffla Jongin, gêné.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? L'interrogea Kyungsoo, confus. Tu as quelqu'un ou tu n'as personne, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives...

\- Disons que j'ai eu des aventures, mais rien de concret. Juste. En soirées ? Ou pour quelques jours, rien de plus. C'est compliqué. Soupira-t-il, baissant les yeux sur sa tasse de café.

Kyungsoo resta silencieux, étonné par la réponse de Jongin. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le pêcheur. Il avait quelqu'un pour un soir ? Pour quelques jours ? Quelle était cette coutume encore...

\- Donc...Vous, les terriens, vous partagez la vie de quelqu'un pour un soir ou quelques jours ? Commenta-t-il, haussant un sourcil. Vous êtes vraiment bizarres...

Son ton eut le don d'arracher un rire à Jongin et de détendre l'atmosphère, le pêcheur ne sachant comment aborder ce sujet-là avec Kyungsoo. Visiblement il le prenait plutôt bien et il en était rassuré.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça mais c'est un peu l'idée. Dit-il simplement, haussant les épaules. Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Je ne me souviens plus. Avoua Kyungsoo. Mais je ne crois pas, je le sentirais je pense sinon. J'aurais probablement comme un vide ici n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en posant sa paume contre son cœur.  Après tout, l'amour n'a pas de frontières.

Jongin fixa Kyungsoo, stupéfié. Kyungsoo était la première personne qu'il rencontrait qui croyait encore en la magie de l'amour. C'était pour le moins...perturbant, et émouvant. Le jeune homme ne finissait pas de le surprendre.

\- Tu as raison. Répondit-il simplement, souriant.

\- Si je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Je trouve ça un peu triste, j'aimerais connaître ce sentiment. Confia Kyungsoo, le regard triste.

\- Moi non plus, je ne le connais pas, enfin pas vraiment. Souffla Jongin, esquissant un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent mutuellement. Ils se comprenaient. Malgré leurs différences, un lien s'était graduellement tissé entre les deux jeunes hommes, un lien très fort qui ne faisait que s'intensifier au fil des minutes et des heures qu'ils passaient l'un avec l'autre.

Un lien si fort qu'il pourrait peut-être même les surprendre, les dépasser, les transcender...

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Allongés sur le sable, Jongin observait le ciel et les nuages défiler lentement tandis que Kyungsoo lui parlait de son monde. Le jeune homme était étendu à côté de lui et racontait sa vie sous les eaux. Il ne se souvenait plus de son passé sur terre ni de son arrivée dans l'autre monde mais il se rappelait encore de ses premières impressions concernant le royaume de l'océan. Jongin avait tourné la tête vers lui et sourit lorsqu'il l'avait vu fermer les yeux. Kyungsoo devait sans aucun doute voir les images défiler derrière ses paupières closes.

Sa première rencontre avec la déesse Otohime l'avait profondément marquée également, et il la décrivit dans les moindres détails. La princesse drapée d'une tunique en soie bleue, des bijoux en or, sa couronne posée délicatement sur ses cheveux coiffés, ses pieds nus fins et élégants, sa voix douce et ses yeux pales, Jongin les voyait très clairement dans son esprit, comme s'il avait lui-même rencontré la déesse.

Le plus âgé lui parla de ses quartiers, du palais, de ses serviteurs, et de ses amis. Kyungsoo lui confia qu'il n'y avait pas tant de choses à faire sous les eaux cependant, et qu'il s'était souvent senti bien seul et isolé étant le seul terrien.

La mémoire de Kyungsoo était intacte, et Jongin put ainsi imaginer ce que serait une vie sous la mer.

Lorsque Kyungsoo eut terminé son récit, un petit silence s'installa. Jongin repensa aux paroles du docteur et réprima un soupir, il ne pouvait pas aller voir les autorités, Kyungsoo n'appartenait pas à ce monde et il leur serait impossible de trouver son identité ou sa famille. Pire encore, ils pourraient s'en prendre à Kyungsoo et l'interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et ça, le pêcheur ne le permettrait pas.

Une vague plus forte que les autres s'écrasa sur le sable, le bruit faisant sursauter Jongin. Curieux, il se redressa et s'assit, Kyungsoo restant immobile à ses côtés. Il ne devait pas avoir entendu le bruit ou n'y avait pas prêté attention. Le pêcheur allait se rallonger lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose de brillant échoué sur la plage.

Hésitant un instant, Jongin se leva et s'approcha du bord de l'eau. Cela devait sûrement être un déchet ramené par l'eau, pensa-t-il. Il s'accroupit près de l'objet et l'observa minutieusement sous tous les angles avant de le ramasser. C'était une petite boîte argentée, aussi grosse que sa paume. Tandis qu'il allait l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'elle contenait, Kyungsoo lui arracha la boîte des mains violemment.

Choqué, le pêcheur bascula en arrière et tomba sur les fesses, les yeux levés vers le plus âgé. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés également, tout aussi surpris par son geste que l'était le pêcheur visiblement. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, répétant cette action plusieurs fois.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...Murmura-t-il, fixant la boîte. C'est juste...mon instinct m'a poussé à le faire.

Jongin hocha la tête lentement, confus, puis se releva tant bien que mal.

\- Une sorte...d'intuition ?  Essaya-t-il, perplexe.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Nous devrions la laisser fermer pour l'instant...au cas où.

Le pêcheur répondit à l'affirmative et Kyungsoo le remercia, s'excusant une nouvelle fois de l'avoir effrayé. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la cabane, décidant d'un commun accord de poser la boîte sur la table de nuit du plus jeune et de ne pas la toucher. Puis, ils s'habillèrent pour se rendre au village afin de faire les courses.

Kyungsoo se rinça seulement les pieds et enfila ce que Jongin appelait des « tongs »—il avait d'ailleurs mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir correctement marcher avec.  Le pêcheur lui, reprit une douche pour se rafraîchir et exposa encore une fois son torse nu aux yeux innocents de Kyungsoo avant d'enfiler un vêtement qui ne cachait au final pas grand-chose.

\- Est-ce vraiment un habit ? Demanda Kyungsoo, grimaçant, une fois qu'ils furent sur le chemin.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Jongin, baissant les yeux sur son marcel.

Lui qui détestait porter des T-shirts, il adorait ce genre de vêtements qui descendaient bas sur son torse et sur ses cotes, se sentant plus libre, plus à l'aise. De plus, il avait moins chaud. Il comprenait cependant que ce ne soit pas au goût de Kyungsoo qui, lui, faisait tout son possible pour dissimuler son corps sous des T-shirts serrés et des pantalons en coton. C'était tout de même ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu sous les océans mais bon, Kyungsoo était bizarre comme ça, Jongin ne s'en formalisait plus.

\- Je suis sûr que j'ai moins chaud que toi en plus ! Expliqua-t-il avant de sourire en coin. Et ça me rend encore plus sexy !

\- S-sexy ? Bafouilla Kyungsoo, embarrassé. Pourquoi voudrais-tu être plus sexy ?

Le pêcheur lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus, et les joues de Kyungsoo s'empourprèrent.

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre, Jongin. Tes coutumes sont...indécentes. Grommela-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Indécentes ? Se moqua le plus jeune, amusé. Tu parles comme si tu n'avais jamais-

Il se stoppa net et se racla la gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard meurtrier de Kyungsoo, celui-ci croisant les bras sur son torse en signe de mécontentement. _Ne pas parler de sexe, noté_ , pensa Jongin. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant mais tout de même, il pensait que les mœurs de Kyungsoo seraient un peu plus...libres. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, ou alors le plus âgé était simplement embarrassé par ce sujet.

Jongin n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions puisqu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au village. Comme à son habitude, le pêcheur attrapa le poignet de Kyungsoo pour qu'ils traversent et posa son bras sur ses épaules pour le coller à lui, le guidant dans le magasin. Il ne voulait pas que le plus âgé se perde ou panique au milieu de la foule ou à la vue d'un objet ou d'un aliment inhabituel.

En rentrant à la cabane l'autre jour, Kyungsoo avait été terrifié par un chien, bien qu'il soit totalement inoffensif—et tenu en laisse. Jongin avait dû rassurer le jeune homme pendant plusieurs longues minutes, celui-ci refusant de bouger et d'ouvrir les yeux tant que la _bête_ était encore là. Le pêcheur avait ri à gorge déployée après cet épisode, se rappelant la mine déconfite du plus âgé.

Finalement l'histoire s'était bien terminée, et Kyungsoo avait même caressé le chien en question, se réconciliant ainsi avec les animaux de compagnie. Le jeune homme n'avait plus aussi peur lorsqu'il passait à côté d'un chien ou d'un chat, mais il se rapprochait toujours de Jongin tout de même. Car oui, bien qu'il soit discret, Jongin l'avait remarqué.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller...explorer ? Tenta timidement Kyungsoo, surprenant Jongin.

\- Bien sûr, vas-y ! On se retrouve au rayon légumes ? Celui avec la pancarte où est dessinée une carotte, tu sais le truc orange et allongé ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Jongin, je sais ce qu'est une carotte, merci bien. Rétorqua-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

\- O-Okay, très bien ! Bredouilla le plus jeune, embarrassé.

Comment était-il censé savoir ce que Kyungsoo connaissait ou ne connaissait pas ? Il supposait automatiquement que le plus jeune ne connaissait rien et s'était habitué à lui expliquer tous ce qui les entouraient dans les moindres détails. Si Kyungsoo venait à rester, il fallait bien qu'il se débrouille seul !

L'observant s'éloigner, Jongin n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Pourtant, il finit par tourner les talons et continuer ses courses, zigzagant de rayon en rayon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'arrêta dans un coin devant l'étalage des légumes et attendit.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait observer les gens déambuler dans le magasin, jusqu'à ce que son attention se porte sur un jeune homme un peu plus loin, habillé tout de noir. Jongin se surprit à le détailler, d'abord par curiosité puis par intérêt, le trouvant très attirant.

L'inconnu dut sentir son regard puisqu'il tourna la tête vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent. _Oh_. Il était définitivement vraiment très agréable à regarder. Le jeune homme sourit en coin et s'approcha lentement de lui, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Il était plus grand que Jongin et portait de nombreux piercings aux oreilles, ses cheveux teints en blond brillants avec la lumière du soleil.

\- Salut. Dit-il simplement, d'une voix légèrement accentuée.

_Oh, un étranger_ , pensa le pêcheur.

\- Salut, tu es nouveau ici ? Demanda Jongin, lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

L'inconnu rit, appuyant son bras sur le rayonnage au-dessus de l'épaule de Jongin, se penchant vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Tu es libre ce soir ? Souffla-t-il chaudement.

\- Je ne connais même pas ton prénom...Répondit le pêcheur, amusé par son audace.

\- Zitao. Répondit-il, son regard se promenant sur le corps de Jongin sans aucune honte. Et toi ?

\- Jongin. Dit-il, se mordillant la lèvre.

La température était devenue un peu trop chaude au goût du pêcheur, celui-ci adoptant une attitude séductrice. Ce Zitao était sexy au possible et Jongin ne verrait rien contre à faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. _Et ses piercings_. Un sourire charmeur étira les lèvres de Jongin et il posa sa main sur la hanche de Zitao, arquant son dos.

Pendant une minute il avait complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait en public, dans un magasin, et il avait même oublié _Kyungsoo_ , ses instincts primitifs reprenant le dessus. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils séjournaient à la cabane après tout...Il n'était qu'un homme.

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque Kyungsoo apparut dans son champ de vision cependant, celui-ci le fixant curieusement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard passait de Jongin à Zitao puis de Zitao à Jongin. Il restait là où il était, comme figé, et hésitait sûrement à interrompre leur conversation de peur de les déranger. Jongin se sentit soudainement coupable, sa poitrine se serrant douloureusement.

\- Désolé...mais ça ne va pas être possible...Admit-il maladroitement, glissant sur le côté pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Quoi ? Mais- Oh. Fit-il soudainement, son regard suivant celui de Jongin. Laisse tomber j'ai compris. Soupira-t-il, s'éloignant sans rien ajouter.

Jongin trottina jusqu'à Kyungsoo et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Tu as fini ? On peut y aller ? Questionna-t-il, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Kyungsoo pinça les lèvres et acquiesça, se dirigeant vers la caisse sans un mot. Ils payèrent les courses et portèrent chacun un sac plastique, le retour se faisant en silence. Jongin était perdu dans ses pensées, se sentant toujours coupable d'avoir oublié la présence de Kyungsoo et aussi honteux de son comportement avec Zitao. Il ne voulait pas que le plus âgé ait une mauvaise image de lui après ça. Celui-ci n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le magasin et cela inquiétait beaucoup Jongin. L'avait-il déçu ? Kyungsoo avait-il compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre Zitao et Jongin ? 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Kyungsoo était quelque peu anxieux à l'idée d'être seul dans le magasin mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y entrait et il savait que Jongin n'était pas loin. Une dame avec un enfant le bouscula et le jeune homme se plaqua contre un rayon, sonné. La personne ne s'excusa pas et Kyungsoo se retint de crier au scandale, décidément les mœurs avaient bien changées sur terre, jamais il ne se permettrait de faire ceci.

Lorsqu'il tourna dans le rayon frais comme c'était écrit sur la petite pancarte, il frissonna légèrement, le froid le surprenant. Il se demandait comment ces machines fonctionnaient pour créer du froid, c'était tout de même impressionnant ! Même au royaume des océans cela n'existait pas. Il devait avouer que malgré toute leur indécence les humains étaient des êtres très intelligents.

Le prochain rayon qu'il visita fut celui des « alcools », Jongin lui avait brièvement expliqué les effets de ces boissons et il n'était pas à ce point curieux pour essayer. Il préférait rester sain de corps d'esprit, surtout dans un milieu aussi hostile que la terre. Qui sait ce que ce poison lui ferait dire ou faire ?!

Il lut quelques étiquettes, essayant de comprendre de quoi certains produits étaient composés mais il ne comprenait strictement rien aux mots qu'il lisait, et il doutait que Jongin les comprenne mieux que lui. Ce langage mélangeant mots, chiffres et symboles qu'il lisait sur les boîtes de gâteaux («  _glucides 0,1% »_ ) était incompréhensible.

Lorsqu'il en eut assez de se balader dans le magasin, Kyungsoo se décida à rejoindre Jongin qui devait certainement l'attendre. Il accéléra le pas et leva les yeux sur les pancartes, avançant jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue le dessin de la carotte. Souriant, il tourna dans le rayon et aperçut Jongin, celui-ci visiblement occupé à discuter avec quelqu'un.

Kyungsoo allait s'approcher mais se stoppa net lorsque l'inconnu se pencha vers Jongin, se tenant vraiment très près de lui pour lui parler. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme les observa, surpris par leur proximité. Se connaissaient-ils ? Etaient-ils amis ? Jongin ne lui avait pourtant pas parlé d'amis qui se trouveraient ici.

C'est avec surprise qu'il vit Jongin poser sa main sur la hanche de l'inconnu, lui souriant étrangement. Kyungsoo n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que Jongin était en train de faire, il cherchait à séduire l'inconnu. Le jeune homme avait déjà vu de nombreux jeunes gens en faire de même auparavant, certains tentant même de le séduire _lui_ parfois.

Un sentiment qu'il ne saurait définir le submergea et il serra la mâchoire. L'indécence de Jongin n'avait-elle pas de limite ? Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi en public, et avec un autre homme en plus ? Kyungsoo avait connu des hommes qui aimaient d'autres hommes au royaume d'Otohime, mais tout de même ils restaient discrets et pudiques en public.

Il n'aimait pas l'attitude aguicheuse de Jongin, et encore moins la façon dont l'inconnu le dévorait du regard comme un vulgaire objet. Le pêcheur méritait mieux qu'un homme cherchant à le charmer uniquement pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels. Jongin devait apprendre à se respecter et s'il n'était pas capable de le faire seul alors Kyungsoo l'aiderait.

Jongin tourna la tête et croisa son regard, son sourire se fanant immédiatement.  Kyungsoo se retint d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Le pêcheur avait visiblement repris ses esprits et se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Bien, pensa-t-il. Il vit l'inconnu lui jeter un regard et s'éloigner, Jongin le rejoignant presque en courant.

Sur le chemin du retour, Jongin semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Kyungsoo n'osa pas briser le silence. Il était encore un peu sous le choc et agacé par l'épisode du magasin. Jongin était vraiment, vraiment stupide. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il était encore jeune ? Après tout, même si Kyungsoo n'avait qu'un an terrestre de plus que le pêcheur, qui sait combien d'années il avait réellement vécu sous les mers.

De retour à la cabane, Jongin rangea les courses sans un mot puis prit sa douche. Kyungsoo, lui, s'assit sur la terrasse et fixa l'horizon. Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester ? Devait-il rentrer ? Etait-ce temps ?  Au fond de lui, Kyungsoo savait très bien que la petite boîte argentée lui permettrait de rentrer, il reconnaissait l'émail utilisé. Le palais d'Otohime en regorgeait.

Réprimant un soupir, Kyungsoo tourna la tête lorsque Jongin sortit le rejoindre, encore une fois torse-nu. Il s'assit à côté du plus âgé, ni trop près ni trop loin, et se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Dis ce que tu as à dire. Lança Kyungsoo, amusé.

\- Pour tout à l'heure...Je suis désolé. Avoua Jongin, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Fit-il, étonné.

\- L'espace d'un instant je t'avais oublié...Marmonna-t-il honteusement, le regardant dans les yeux. Pardon.

Kyungsoo se mit à rire, et le pêcheur écarquilla les yeux.

\- Idiot. Répondit-il finalement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de se figer lorsqu'il réalisa son geste.

\- Kyungsoo ? L'appela Jongin, tout aussi surpris.

Le plus âgé se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, mais tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Confia-t-il, d'un ton désapprobateur. Séduire quelqu'un en public n'est pas une attitude correcte à avoir !

Ce fut au tour de Jongin de rire, le pêcheur se tordant dans tous les sens et se frappant les jambes tant il trouvait la remarque de Kyungsoo hilarante. Celui-ci ne riait pas cependant, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Je suis très sérieux ! Grommela-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Expliqua Jongin une fois qu'il fut calmé. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça...

\- Comment ça ? Insista Kyungsoo, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que tu serais en colère contre moi parce que je t'ai oublié ou...parce que j'étais en train de flirter avec un...autre homme. Bredouilla-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu flirtes, et encore moins avec un homme. Je m'en fiche. Mais pas en public comme vous l'avez fait ! Marmonna-t-il. Et puis...je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne chose de flirter avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. L'amour ce n'est pas ça.

Jongin eut un sourire triste et acquiesça simplement, l'observant attentivement.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce jeune homme te mérite, il te regardait...mal. Continua-t-il. Tu dois choisir quelqu'un qui te traitera bien, qui a des principes, et qui te respecte.

\- Tu sais, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que tu es parti. Tout ça...ça n'existe plus vraiment. Répondit le pêcheur, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. L'amour, le respect, ça n'existe que dans les contes de fées ou dans les films.

\- N'importe quoi ! Se défendit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. Tu t'entends ? Bien sûr que ça existe, tu n'as juste pas croisé la route de la bonne personne.

Le pêcheur esquissa un sourire, se glissant plus près de lui pour le serrer contre lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme l'avait précédemment fait Kyungsoo au passage.

\- Est-ce que tu parles de quelqu'un comme toi ? Souffla Jongin d'un ton taquin.

Kyungsoo se figea à ses mots et n'osa pas répondre, rassuré que Jongin soit de profil et ne remarque pas son expression troublée. Quelqu'un comme lui ? Ou _lui_  ? Il savait que Jongin n'avait rien voulu insinuer, sa remarque avait été totalement innocente et visait simplement à le taquiner, pourtant...pourtant...le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher d'y penser.

Etait-il la bonne personne pour Jongin ? Pourrait-il l'être ? Avait-il été mis sur son chemin dans ce but ? Ou devait-il simplement le guider ? Kyungsoo s'était posé la question depuis son réveil sur terre. C'était tout de même étrange qu'on l'envoie à cet endroit, pile sur la plage où Jongin se rendait tous les jours pour pêcher. Etait-ce une coïncidence ou leur rencontre était-elle planifiée ?

Le plus âgé se demandait si le destin lui jouait un tour, s'il le testait, s'il le mettait à l'épreuve ou s'il le récompensait. Il ne savait toujours pas si son retour sur terre était une bonne chose, bien que sa rencontre avec Jongin en soit définitivement une. Le pêcheur était un cadeau du ciel pour Kyungsoo, et pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais parce qu'il lui apprenait beaucoup. Il lui apprenait à vivre sur terre bien sûr, mais humainement parlant aussi Kyungsoo lui devait énormément.

Passer ces quelques jours auprès de Jongin avait été enrichissant pour le plus âgé qui avait pourtant vécu de nombreuses expériences, sur terre et sous la mer. Mais avec Jongin, c'était différent,  les moments qu'ils vivaient ensemble étaient incomparables. Jongin était chaleureux, attentionné, gentil et surtout lumineux. Le pêcheur était un être solaire, et il irradiait de lumière aux yeux de Kyungsoo.

Lorsque les yeux du plus jeune brillaient justement, bien souvent lorsqu'il parlait de la mer ou de la danse, ils étaient aussi éclatants que l'eau qui scintillait au soleil.

_Cette fois-ci_ , pensa finalement Kyungsoo, _c'est moi qui suis stupide_.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Kyungsoo eut un mal fou à dissimuler son malaise grandissant pendant toute la soirée, ses doutes envahissant son esprit et le faisant se sentir vulnérable. Lorsque son regard croisait celui de Jongin, il le détournait rapidement, comme pris en faute. De même, il évitait soigneusement de regarder en direction du plus jeune, particulièrement lorsque celui-ci se changea pour aller dormir, le rouge lui montant aux joues instantanément—il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à l' _indécence_ de Jongin et il ne savait pas s'il s'y habituerait un jour. Ainsi, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher, Kyungsoo s'emmitoufla sous les draps, tournant le dos au pêcheur et enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Jongin avait remarqué l'attitude étrange du plus âgé depuis leur retour mais ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure. Il avait d'abord pensé que Kyungsoo était fatigué, ou bien tracassé par son retour dans son monde, mais lorsque Kyungsoo avait sursauté lorsqu'ils s'étaient frôlés en faisant la vaisselle, se reculant de deux mètres comme s'il avait été brûlé Jongin avait fini par se rendre compte que le problème venait de _lui_.

Tournant dans tous les sens dans son lit, il cherchait ce qui avait bien pu déstabiliser Kyungsoo à ce point pour qu'il se comporte ainsi. C'était frustrant pour le plus jeune, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer un malaise entre eux deux. Etait-ce l'épisode de l'après-midi ? Kyungsoo lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait de sortir avec une personne du même sexe.

Le pêcheur chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre, mais à part se changer rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé. Il savait que Kyungsoo le trouvait « indécent »—pour reprendre ses mots—lorsqu'il se baladait à demi-nu mais tout de même ça ne pouvait pas être la seule raison. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois non plus. Ce n'était donc pas ça non plus.

S'asseyant sur ses couvertures, Jongin s'approcha du lit de Kyungsoo et posa sa tête sur le bord du matelas, confus. Le plus âgé lui tournait le dos et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait se protéger et mettre une barrière entre eux deux ; une barrière physique bien sûr mais aussi émotionnelle. Cela rendait le pêcheur triste car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Laissant échapper un long soupir, il se leva, incapable de dormir, et s'immobilisa au pied du lit pour fixer Kyungsoo. Les pieds du jeune homme dépassaient et Jongin esquissa un sourire, se baissant pour les couvrir afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Bien que ce soit l'été et qu'il fasse chaud, l'air pouvait tout de même être frais la nuit et ainsi les prendre en traitre. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Jongin dormait toujours avec un drap, malgré la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.

Jongin se servit un verre d'eau et sortit de la cabane, laissant la porte entrouverte. Il gardait toujours une lampe torche dehors, alors il l'alluma avant de s'allonger sur la terrasse pour regarder les étoiles. D'ici, loin de la pollution et des immeubles, il les voyait parfaitement bien, celles-ci brillant de mille feux au-dessus de lui. Kyungsoo lui avait dit qu'il ne les voyait pas au royaume d'Otohime et qu'elles lui avaient manquées.

Le pêcheur sourit, elles allaient probablement lui manquer lorsqu'il repartirait. A cette pensée, son sourire se fana. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Kyungsoo et il se demandait comment il réagirait lorsqu'il serait parti. Jongin n'aimait pas y penser, sachant que lorsque le plus âgé repartirait, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. C'était idiot mais le pêcheur n'imaginait plus sa vie sans Kyungsoo, celui-ci faisant partie intégrante de celle-ci désormais.

Le plus âgé avait débarqué du jour au lendemain, et ce sans prévenir, mais à aucun moment Jongin n'avait souhaité qu'il parte ou avait regretté de l'avoir rencontré. Kyungsoo était un étrange personnage, certes, et ils étaient très différents de par leurs caractères et leurs mondes, mais ils fonctionnaient bien tous les deux. Dans un sens, ils se complétaient, un peu comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Kyungsoo était spécial, il avait pris une place particulière dans le cœur du plus jeune, y faisant son nid petit à petit.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Jongin et il tourna la tête, apercevant le visage endormi de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci était habillé de son éternel T-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse—le premier que Jongin lui avait prêté—et seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Le pêcheur le trouvait adorable, nageant dans ce grand vêtement et se frottant les yeux.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Non, je n'y arrive pas. Souffla-t-il, tapotant l'espace à côté de lui pour que le plus âgé vienne s'assoir.

Celui-ci n'hésita pas et s'assit en tailleur à côté de Jongin, réprimant un bâillement. S'il avait été totalement réveillé, il aurait hésité et aurait certainement évité de regarder en direction de Jongin, mais il ne fit rien de tout ça et se contenta de lever la tête vers les étoiles.

\- Elles sont magnifiques. Marmonna-t-il, souriant.

Bien qu'il fasse sombre, la lumière de la torche suffisait à distinguer leurs silhouettes et éclairer leurs visages. Jongin ne répondit pas au plus âgé, le fixant longuement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage, du papillonnement de ses cils et de son sourire angélique. A ce moment précis, dans l'obscurité et sous les étoiles, le jeune homme irradiait d'innocence et de pureté.

\- Oui, magnifique...Répéta-t-il doucement, subjugué par la beauté de Kyungsoo.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais ce soir particulièrement sa beauté le frappait plus que d'habitude. Ce moment était spécial, à part, Jongin le sentait. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, ne quittant pas des yeux Kyungsoo et celui-ci finit par tourner la tête, sentant son regard sur lui. Le pêcheur ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche  et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement.

Ce n'était pas tellement le genre de Jongin d'être aussi spontané mais le moment était magique, parfait, et son cœur s'était emballé. Il n'avait alors pas résisté et avait suivi son instinct. Tandis que le cœur de Jongin battait la chamade, Kyungsoo, lui, se figea simplement au contact. Il ne  repoussa pas pour autant Jongin, gardant tout de même les yeux ouverts. Le pêcheur, lui, les avait fermés pour savourer cet instant, par peur de croiser le regard paniqué ou bien dégoûté du plus âgé.

Appuyant ses lèvres plus fermement contre celles de Kyungsoo, Jongin pencha la tête sur le côté, leurs nez glissant l'un contre l'autre. Puis, il captura la lèvre supérieure du plus âgée entre les siennes pour la suçoter sensuellement, la taquinant de sa langue brièvement. N'obtenant aucune réaction—quelle qu'elle soit—Jongin finit par ouvrir les yeux lentement, son regard inquiet rencontrant celui de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci n'apparaissait ni paniqué, ni effrayé, ou bien en colère, il semblait...résigné.

Cela fut pire pour Jongin, celui-ci se reculant rapidement et posant sa main contre ses lèvres, sa poitrine se serrant douloureusement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser, sa gorge se nouant lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes couler sur les joues de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci ne faisant rien pour les stopper, gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Jongin sans ciller. Maladroitement, le pêcheur les essuya une à une et tenta de le calmer en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants, s'excusant encore et encore.

Kyungsoo sortit de sa transe au bout de quelques minutes et soupira, baissant les yeux sur ses jambes. Le pêcheur se figea, hésitant, ne sachant quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais sur comment agir lorsque les gens qu'il aimait étaient tristes, et Kyungsoo ne semblait pas faire exception.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Confia-t-il doucement, caressant ses cheveux d'une main tremblante.

Il n'était pas sûr que Kyungsoo apprécie qu'il le touche après le baiser, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Le plus âgé ne l'avait toujours pas repoussé cependant, c'était sûrement bon signe.

\- Nous devrions aller nous coucher. Souffla Kyungsoo d'une voix éraillée.

Confus, Jongin se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se lever, l'aidant à en faire de même avant d'éteindre la torche. Kyungsoo attrapa ensuite son poignet, comme Jongin l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, et le guida à l'intérieur, le pêcheur refermant rapidement la porte derrière eux. Lorsque Kyungsoo s'allongea, il tira sur le bras du plus jeune et l'obligea à s'allonger avec lui dans le lit. Toujours aussi perplexe, Jongin ne protesta pas et s'allongea simplement à ses côtés en silence.

Kyungsoo remonta le drap sur leurs deux corps, se serrant contre Jongin, et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Le plus jeune resta figé quelques instants avant de se détendre, sceptique quant à l'attitude de Kyungsoo, mais tout de même rassuré que celui-ci ne le rejette pas ou ne soit pas en colère—pour l'instant.

Le silence se fit, et le plus âgé s'endormit rapidement, sa respiration régulière berçant le pêcheur qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour, son esprit voyageant entre rêve et réalité. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Lorsque Jongin ouvrit les yeux, son regard tombant sur le visage encore endormi de Kyungsoo, il resta désorienté quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et d'être frappé par la réalité. Ce qu'il avait cru être un rêve—le _baiser_ —n'en était finalement pas un. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres inconsciemment, se remémorant ainsi ce moment magique où ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles de Kyungsoo et résista l'envie de lui voler un autre baiser.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas repoussé, et bien que Jongin  ne comprenne toujours pas la raison de ses larmes, Kyungsoo n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter après ça. Kyungsoo avait même ordonné au pêcheur de partager son lit, ce qui n'était tout de même pas rien, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui. Si Jongin avait l'habitude de partager le lit d'autres personnes, ce n'était pas le cas de Kyungsoo.

Détaillant les traits fins du plus âgé, Jongin esquissa un sourire. Leur baiser avait été chaste et innocent, un peu comme l'était Kyungsoo. Le pêcheur ne savait pas s'il avait dépassé une limite en l'embrassant, il ne savait pas ce que Kyungsoo pensait ou encore ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

A vrai dire, Jongin ne savait pas non plus exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Ce baiser avait été spontané, évident. C'était tout naturellement qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du plus âgé. Il l'avait trouvé beau, rayonnant, et s'était penché vers lui. En y réfléchissant, son geste était quelque peu irréfléchi, mais il ne le regrettait pas.

Il espérait que Kyungsoo non plus ne regrettait pas.

Jongin se tendit légèrement lorsque les yeux de Kyungsoo s'ouvrirent enfin, son regard s'ancrant immédiatement dans le sien. Le plus âgé le fixa longuement, sans bouger ni ciller, sa respiration calme et apaisante. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Jongin hésita. Devait-il briser le silence ? Devait-il se lever et le laisser seul ? Il ne savait pas quelle était la marche à suivre désormais.

\- On ne peut pas. Chuchota Kyungsoo subitement.

Le regard de Jongin se voila.

\- Je ne viens pas de ce monde, Jongin. Il soupira. Je ne sais même pas pour combien de temps je resterai sur terre...Et puis, tu es si jeune. Raisonna-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas comment rentrer...Peut-être que tu resteras encore des années ? Renchérit le pêcheur, fronçant les sourcils. Et tu es aussi jeune que moi, sur terre.

Kyungsoo se redressa brusquement en position assise, serrant le drap avec force.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, et puis je ne suis pas comme toi, quelques heures, quelques jours ou bien quelques semaines ne me suffisent pas. Trancha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le pêcheur écarquilla les yeux, blessé. Il se releva à son tour et fixa le sol, cherchant ses mots.

\- Avec toi, ce serait différent. Confia-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Rétorqua Kyungsoo.

Lorsque Jongin ne répondit pas, il se tourna vers lui et appela son nom. Le pêcheur ne bougea pas, comme pétrifié. Alors, le plus âgé posa sa main délicatement sur sa joue et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Répéta-t-il. En quoi est-ce différent ?

\- Tu es différent des autres, et je suis aussi différent lorsque je suis avec toi. Expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

\- Ça ne me suffit pas, Jongin. Dit-il tristement.

Le pêcheur ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit brusquement, rapprochant son visage de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, même lorsque leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Il pouvait presque compter les cils de Jongin tellement ils étaient proches.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien, dis-moi que hier tu n'as rien ressenti lorsque je t'ai embrassé. Souffla le plus jeune d'un ton suppliant.

\- Jongin-

\- Dis-le moi, droit dans les yeux. Insista-t-il.

Kyungsoo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Jongin n'attendit pas plus et pressa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, de façon plus appuyée cette fois. Son baiser était intense, urgent et désespéré. Le plus âgé hoqueta contre sa bouche et se statufia, avant de finalement répondre au baiser. Sa main, toujours sur la joue du pêcheur, glissa dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa avec force pour approfondir l'échange.

Sa raison lui criait de tout stopper, de fuir, mais son cœur le lui interdisait. Son cœur lui chuchotait qu'il était là où il devait être, dans les bras de la personne qui lui était destinée, et Kyungsoo ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Ce sentiment était trop intense pour qu'il l'ignore. Leur étreinte était si passionnée, si forte qu'ils en eurent tous deux le souffle coupé. . Aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'il faisait, ils étaient comme possédés, ensorcelés. Leurs corps tremblaient, les battements de leur cœur s'affolaient, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher, de s'embrasser, de s'aimer.

Kyungsoo se sentait vivant dans les bras de Jongin, mais il savait que cela ne pouvait durer. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient toujours vrais, la situation n'avait pas changé. Ils ne faisaient pas partie du même monde, et il leur fallait être réalistes, cette histoire ne pouvait pas se finir bien. Leur histoire ne pouvait pas être heureuse, elle était vouée à l'échec avant même qu'elle ne commence.

Malgré tout, Kyungsoo se jeta à l'eau et s'abandonna corps et âme à ce lien qui les unissait. Et Jongin, Jongin en fit de même, se laissant emporter par les flots, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il perdait pied et ne touchait plus le sol. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans les profondeurs des océans, là où personne ne pouvait les atteindre, et attendaient sagement d'être ramenés sur la rive. Car oui, ils savaient que la fin du voyage était proche.   

Faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau nue de Jongin, Kyungsoo l'observait attentivement, détaillant chacun de ses traits pour les mémoriser. Ses lèvres se posèrent à la base de sa nuque et il les fit glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déposant de petits baisers ça et là. Des baisers chauds et emplis d'amour. Des baisers qui marqueraient Jongin au fer rouge à jamais.

Des baisers d'adieu.

Jongin était éveillé mais gardait les yeux fermés, retenant ses larmes. Il savait que Kyungsoo avait raison. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être heureux, et ensemble. Leurs destins n'étaient liés que pour un temps, et non pour l'éternité. Le pêcheur trouvait cela cruel, pourquoi lui avait-on permis de goûter à l'amour et au bonheur si c'était pour le lui retirer ensuite ?

Le dernier baiser de Kyungsoo se posa sur le bas de ses reins et la gorge de Jongin se noua. Le plus âgé caressa tendrement ses cheveux, puis son visage. Il se pencha ensuite pour embrasser ses lèvres et le pêcheur se fit violence pour ne pas bouger et répondre au baiser. S'il le faisait, jamais il ne serait capable de laisser partir Kyungsoo. Il le savait.

Kyungsoo s'assit sur le lit, dos à Jongin et celui-ci put observer son corps encore nu à sa guise pour la dernière fois. Kyungsoo se tenait droit comme un i, il était élégant même nu. Lorsqu'il se leva, Jongin caressa du regard sa silhouette, souhaitant conserver ce souvenir à jamais. Le plus âgé s'habilla lentement, observa la cabane d'un air nostalgique, puis se tourna vers le corps toujours allongé de Jongin.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui et embrassa son front, son index s'attardant sur ses lèvres encore rougies. Jongin était encore plus beau aujourd'hui, encore plus lumineux. Kyungsoo sourit pour lui-même à cette pensée. Le pêcheur aurait très bien pu vivre au royaume d'Otohime tant sa beauté était aussi éclatante qu'un joyau.

\- Sois heureux, Jongin. Chuchota-t-il. Trouve la personne qui te méritera, et ne la laisse pas s'enfuir.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent mais il les essuya vite, attrapant la petite boîte en émail sur la table de nuit, et tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte de la cabane derrière lui, il inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage, et prit le chemin de la plage. Une fois près de l'eau, il ôta ses vêtements, les pliant soigneusement avant de les déposer sur la barque de Jongin puis s'avança vers l'eau lentement.

Il observa une dernière fois le paysage, et ses larmes se mirent à couler. Cette fois-ci il les laissa couler librement le long de ses joues pales, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. Il se força à sourire plus franchement pour combattre sa peine, essuyant ses joues sommairement. Il ne devait pas être triste, il venait de passer les plus beaux instants de sa vie avec Jongin, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être triste.

D'une main tremblante, il posa la boîte en émail au creux de sa paume et la fixa longuement. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était terriblement nerveux. Jetant un dernier regard vers la cabane, perchée là-haut sur sa dune, il se sentit apaisé. Il sourit. Même la cabane de Jongin brillait au soleil.

Il ouvrit la boîte. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

_1 an plus tard._

 

Jongin fixait l'horizon, assis sur la terrasse de sa cabane. La brise lui caressait doucement le visage tandis qu'il se tenait immobile, hypnotisé par la vue du coucher de soleil scintillant au-dessus de l'océan. Les couleurs rouge orangé se reflétaient sur l'eau et créaient un somptueux paysage. Même si les années passaient, même si tout changeait, cette vue, elle, restait immuable.

Deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et un corps chaud se colla à lui, l'emprisonnant ainsi dans un cocon de douceur et d'amour. Un baiser fut déposé au creux de son cou et Jongin sourit, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux posés sagement contre son ventre. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant pour savourer ce moment, se blottissant contre lui.

-  Pourquoi sembles-tu si triste ? Une voix chuchota contre son oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, simplement nostalgique. Souffla-t-il, tournant la tête. Je suis heureux d'être là, avec toi.

Le pêcheur  posa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son amant et les fit ensuite glisser jusqu'à sa bouche, lentement, tendrement, pour lui voler un baiser. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis leur regard se perdit de nouveau vers l'horizon.

De là, le ciel et la mer donnaient l'illusion d'être étroitement liés, de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, de ne faire qu'un. Pourtant, ils ne se rejoignaient jamais. Ils n'étaient que deux mondes parallèles. Jongin se demandait souvent s'il en était de même entre la terre et la mer : se rejoignaient-elles ou était-ce également une illusion ?

 

 

 

 


End file.
